


lost for words

by flowers_of_finley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema is a lesbian, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crying, First Kiss, Fuck Gabriel, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Laughter, Love at First Sight, M/M, Newt is ace, Quote: "When are we gonna do something about this unspoken thing between us?" "What unspoken thing?", Something Made Them Do It, aziraphale wants a peaceful life, crowley and his leather trousers, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers_of_finley/pseuds/flowers_of_finley
Summary: After the Not-Apocalypse, Aziraphale wants to settle down somewhere more quiet. To live a peaceful life. Crowley wants to run the roads, late night drinking and coming in late. They haven't seen that they love each other yet, or really that the feelings between them are mutual. Finally, after perhaps one to many rounds, Crowley is laying on the couch with his head in his Angel's lap. And the tension is finally broken.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Original Female Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	lost for words

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloo, I wrote this super late at night and I am so tired. I'll go back over it and correct any errors. Chapter 1 : Takes place after the Hell Fire and Holy Water scenes. They have switched back to their respective bodies. Crowley lets his tongue slip about living together. Under the radar of course.

Crowley popped his back as he made his way back into his own body. He did enjoy the view, but it was odd for him to be shorter, and he hadn't expected to have such a nice rear. The demon shook his head at the thought.

"That's it then I suppose?" Aziraphale asked.

"The battle, eh more than less. I'm glad our plan worked." Crowley grinned. He chuckled inwardly at how Gabriel jumped when he roared. It was funny in a way, but also scary if you will. He played around with Holy Water enough to know the damage to a demon. Aziraphale was thinking a similar thought as him.

"I asked for a rubber duck you know?"

"That's something I would do-wait, you clever rascal."

Aziraphale grinned at the nickname. He looked at Crowley. He was smiling as well. They had saved the world, and each other. Aziraphale didn't know what he would have done if something happened to Crowley. And the same for the Other. They truly loved each other, it was unspoken. The pair were oblivious.

To break the dreaded silence, the Angel asked,

"Would you like to dine at the Ritz?" 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

Aziraphale and Crowley arrived at their regular table at the Ritz. Crowley pulled out the chair for his, friend, and then sat himself down. Before the Angel could get a word out Crowley had done and snapped his fingers and willed a waiter to bring them crepes and champagne. 

"Oh, well thank you Crowley!" he exclaimed. He stopped to listen a minute before he bit into his food. We'll Meet Again was playing somewhere in the restaurant. Grinning he grabbed Crowley's hand and his own champagne glass with the other one. 

"I think we should raise a toast, er um. In order of our success in diverting the end of the world." Aziraphale stammered out. 

Crowley nodded, lifting his glass with his free hand. It was an interesting view to anyone passing by their table. Hands intertwined and raising their glasses for a toast. Neither one of them minded the wandering eyes. People do little else. While Aziraphale slowly sipped his drink, the demon shot it back down his throat. He let go of the others hand hoping he wouldn't notice the sweat that had accumulated.Trying to relieve the tension in his muscles, to prepare himself with the courage to ask the angel a very serious question. 

"Ahem," he coughed, getting his attention. Aziraphale placed his fork back onto his plate and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He turned a bit to face him. 

"Angel, it seems to me that. Well, my place has been trashed and I personally don't feel like fixing it back up. And well the bookshop can always be moved. So well. what I guess I'm trying to say is that," He paused, searching for the courage he just acquired with his drink. But his throat felt incredibly dry. Dabbing his forehead with a napkin, he set it back down and took Aziraphale's hand into his own. He rubbed it with the pads of his thumb and looked into his eyes. 

"Crowley, what ever you need to ask me I won't mind. Surely you know that? You're, well you're my best friend. Even if you are a demon." He reassured him. 

Crowley looked down, then back up again. 

"Do you want to get out of the city? Go to the country, settle down and live a peaceful life together?" He finally mustered.  
Afraid of what he would say, the demon began to retract his hands from the other. Aziraphale surprised him by holding them tighter, even bringing the other hand to hold on. 

"Crowley, darling. Look at me?" He asked. Crowley complied looking back up. A grin ate at the Angel's face. Crowley smiled back. 

"I would love to honestly. I think it would be far easier to do that. In fact, I think it's wonderful that you brought it up." He said. Crowley felt like he could just about jump out of his seat. It felt impossible that this was happening to him. It felt impossible that it was even happening. He calmed his breathing, and watch Aziraphale enjoy the rest of his crepes. They just sat in each others company that evening. Hours passed, and very few words were exchanged. As Aziraphale began to stand, Crowley helped him put his coat on, and pushed his chair back into the table. They walked arm in arm out of the Ritz and stepped into the Bentley. Poor car, been through more Hell than anything else would. 

Crowley, for once in his life, drove the speed limit through London. He stopped at lights and stop signs. He just wanted his Angel to feel safe again. Didn't need to be discorporated again. That was very messy business. 

"You've surprised me Crowley," Aziraphale quipped. He had quite a bit of champagne back at the Ritz. The bubbles went straight to his head, and he really didn't feel like sobering up. Crowley took note of this, as it was usually him knocking drinks back like whiskey and vodka. 

"Is that so Dove?" he responded back, glancing at Aziraphale fidgeting with his seat belt. 

"Well its just that" *hic* "You've never went the speed limit, the entirety" *hic* "I've known you, its just different and surprising that you're doing it now. And even taking the thought to stop at lights." he let out with one last hiccup. Wow, the bubbles really did go to his head. Crowley thought about it, trying to word his explanation without revealing his true intention. 

"You want to know why, don't you?" 

"Yes, I very well would like too," The demon smirked. He reckoned he would explain part of it. 

"I want you to feel safe with me. It pains to know that you've been scared out of your wits by both Demons and Angels of your own kind," but before Crowley could finish Aziraphale had other ideas. 

"I don't need protection Crowley, I'm an angel. And you know very well that I can take care of myself. I did a whole century without you. What do you think makes me want to need-" realising what he's said Aziraphale shut his mouth and look out of the window. A soft patter seemed to have caught his attention. It was cut short by Crowley slamming his brakes and stopping the car. They had arrived at the bookshop. He got out and slammed his door shut, making Aziraphale wince. He jerked the others door open and held an umbrella over his head waiting for him to get out. 

"Crowley, please. I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care. I'm sorry I slept the whole century away, but I needed a break. Maybe I shouldn't have even suggested that we live together. Hell, I shouldn't have even driven safely for once. Then maybe, just maybe you wouldn't have asked and I wouldn't have had to answer. Perhaps I should've just driven to Alpha Centauri when you said you didn't even like me. All by myself. Then.. Then.." Crowley sighed. He could feel the tears slipping down his face. Falling to the pavement like the rain was. 

They were still standing there in the rain. Umbrella over the both of them. 

"If I would have left to Alpha Centauri, you would have died. That's why I stayed. I couldn't bare to live without you. To be without you even. And now here we are, arguing in the bloody rain. Good thing rain is, can't tell when its the tears or the raindrops running down your face. Please. I don't want to lose you again, is all I'm saying." He cried. Tears were in full display to the Angel. He pulled the demon closer to him, by the waist. Bring his hand up to caress his cheek, he wiped the newly sprung tears that began to run down his face. He looked at him intently, thankful it was dark now. Light barely flooded the street from the rain. 

Aziraphale kicked the car door shut, and pulled Crowley into the bookshop. The backroom was dimly lit with lights, Aziraphale sobered up quickly disgarding the awful taste in his house.

They stood there in the room quietly, not really knowing what to do. Awkwardness clung to the air like sticky sap. Aziraphale swallowed any tension on his own tongue and spoke up, barely breaking the silence with a whisper. 

"Crowley, I. I would still like to live with you, and I'm flattered that you want to help make me feel safe. Its rather kind of you to do so." 

Crowley turned to face him as he sat himself on the couch. His limbs sprawling over the furniture comfortably. He had stopped crying at this point. A few sniffles filled the sound of silence. 

"Are you sure? Like genuinely sure."

"Never been so sure in my entire existence." Aziraphale responded. 

Crowley motioned Aziraphale to come sit by him on the sofa. He untangled his legs to ensure he would have room. The angel made his way over to the sofa, and sat straight up. His hands were fidgeting in his lap. It was obvious to the Demon that something was plaguing him. 

"C'mere," he barely whispered, pulling Aziraphale into a hug. He laid back holding them both on the sofa. Crowley stroked his curls. They were such beautiful blond curls. Never a single one out of place. Aziraphale breathed in the cologne his friend was wearing. He fell asleep on his chest, a faint snore coming from him every once in a while. 

Crowley miracled them to the Angel's bed, and into pyjamas. He let his friend remain asleep on his chest. And not to very long after slumber began to consume him like it did Aziraphale. Just, not before he could utter out the three words,

"I Love You"

And he didn't think he could hear him. But he was awake enough for him to barely get the last word out before he went back to sleep.


End file.
